The conventional dynamic engines mainly include the reciprocating engine, the rotary engine and the turbine engine. The reciprocating engine possesses a very large volume, a complicated structure and a thermal efficiency under 28%. The representative rotary engine is the Wankel engine. The eccentricity of its eccentric shaft is too small, the moment of force which it provides is too small also, and its thermal efficiency is only about 26%. The rotating speed of the compressive vane of a turbine engine must reach 30,000 rpm before it can produce an effective compressive ratio, and the compressive vane directly accepts the counter force of expansion gas in the combustion chamber therefor. Its thermal efficiency is only about 30%. The reason why the thermal efficiency of each of these engines is low is discussed hereafter.
In operation, each of these kinds of engines will produce high levels of heat which affects the normal operation. The heat can be reduced by a cooling method, but the heat absorbed in the cooling method can directly cause a cooling loss of the engine, and this cooling loss will be up to 30%. Furthermore, waste gas exhausted from the engine still possesses very high heat energy, but this high heat energy can exhaust continuously during operation of the engine, and thus will cause a very large loss of heat energy called an exhaust loss. According to experiment, the exhaust loss of every kind of engine is about 32%. The so-called mechanical loss of a turbine engine is due to its compressive vane being of an open type design, the combustion chamber being connected with the outside through the space of the compressive vane, and the requirement that the compressive vane must possess a rotating speed of at least 30,000 rpm in order to produce an effective compressive ratio. The compressive vane directly accepts the counter force of expansion gas in the combustion chamber and exhausts the large quantity of output dynamics from the dynamic vane. This mechanical loss is about 50% and is the largest loss in every kind of engine.
Recognizing the above drawbacks, the purpose of the present invention is to provide a design of a highly efficient rotary engine structure, whose concept of design is to possess the merits of each of the above-noted engines, and to improve on the various drawbacks thereof in structure, in a rotary type engine possessing a small volume, a light weight, and having moving parts which perform pure circumferential motion so that their mechanical effectiveness is high. In the invention, energy is to be converted in the brief steps of compression, combustion, and expansion of the turbine engine.
The mode of performance of the engine is to use an inner water spray cooling method. After absorbing high levels of heat during combustion, cooling water will convert the heat into useful high pressure steam. This method can avoid cooling loss, and completely mix the steam with fuel to be misted prior to combustion and thereby cause the mixed gas to completely burn.